


2 am

by myn_x



Series: SportsFest'18 BR Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: taketora and kenma always share a bed, but this time something feels different.





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notallbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/gifts).



> for [another one](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=599080#cmt599080) of Bees' BR1 prompts
> 
> TIME: 2am  
> PLACE: Sharing a bed in the college dorms

Taketora hadn't meant to nod off, but he had, at some point. Wincing at the pain in his neck as he straightens it out, he glances at the clock at the wall, illuminated by the blue light that filters from Kenma's game. 

It's nearly two in the morning, which means Taketora had been out for at least an hour.

Granted, it is (or had been, before it had gotten so late) a Friday night. Which means Taketora could have stayed awake to watch Kenma play if not for the vicious sleep debt he'd been accruing throughout the week. Or rather the entire semester.

A half-exaggerated groan escapes as Taketora stretches out the soreness from falling asleep while sitting up, but Kenma doesn't react. He tap tap taps away on his controller, unblinking eyes glued to the screen in front of him, almost as if in a trance. 

Too hyperfocused to notice anything outside of the game, Kenma probably hadn't noticed that Taketora had fallen asleep, even though they both sat with their backs to the couch. Though there  _is_  room enough between them for another person. 

Taketora presses his icy toes to Kenma's thigh. Kenma doesn't even flinch.  _Tap TAP tap tap_.

Giving up on eliciting any kind of response out of Kenma, Taketora looks at the screen. It takes some time to process before realization finally sets in. 

"Wait, did you beat the other game already?"

Kenma mashes a few more buttons before pulling up the menu screen. "I switched to this one because you fell asleep."

"Oh." A pause, then, "You wanna go to bed?"

"I have one condition."

"Yeah?

"Keep your toes offa me."

They hadn't meant for any of this to become a habit, but somewhere along the way it had. 

After all, Kenma's hands weren't supposed to be so soft (they were), and neither was Taketora's name supposed to sound so good on Kenma's tongue (it was). He sucked at kissing, sure, but then again so did Taketora. 

Kenma wasn't supposed to fit so well against Taketora's chest with an empty bunk above them, but there they were. This bedsharing thing wasn't new, but it wasn't something they talked about either. One night, Kenma had climbed down and crawled right in next to Taketora, who awoke the next morning confused and sweaty with hair in his face and a stiff neck because his pillow had been stolen.

So not only did the top bunk fall into disuse, so did Taketora's space heater. 

It comes as no surprise that Taketora can't sleep now that he's in bed. Yanno. Where sleeping is supposed to happen. And of course Kenma hadn't waited up to talk, checking out the moment his head touched the pillow. 

Just like the first morning after, Kenma's hair is in his face, and Taketora tries to attribute his restlessness to the ticklish feeling of it on his chin and in his nose. He tries to push it away -- a thought occurs that he could braid it, since Akane had taught him how to just the summer before, but then he dismisses idea entirely -- but there's nowhere for it to go, really, so now it's just itchy against his neck. 

Taketora can’t blame the heat, exactly; Kenma's too-hot-to-be-healthy body warmth is pleasant, and he's surprisingly soft, melting to Taketora’s harder edges. He smells good, too, especially the nights when he's not too lazy to shower, even though his soap and shampoo are generic. 

"Tora, go to sleep," Kenma mumbles. He shifts slightly, and Taketora nearly jerks sideways off of the bed.

It’s a futile effort, but Taketora wills himself and his heart to calmness, swallowing thickly. "I'm trying."

“Then why is your heart racing?”

Neither of them move. Kenma’s as close as he ever lets himself be, but he still feels farther away than when they sat feet apart in the living room. For a moment, Taketora thinks Kenma has fallen asleep again, but then he sighs and turns over so that they’re facing each other, the first time he’s ever voluntarily done so. 

The simple readjustment puts Kenma in Taketora’s space, and there’s nowhere else for Taketora to look but into analytical eyes that pierce him to his marrow, to his soul. He feels his cheeks burning like flares, but can’t back away from Kenma’s stare unless he wants to fall out of the bunk.

“Is it better like this, without my hair in your face?” Kenma asks. Each warm breath puffs in Taketora’s face.

Taketora splutters. “So...so you knew! And you do it on purpose! Every night!”

“Everything I do is on purpose.” Kenma reaches up to tap Taketora’s chin. “I’m trying to knock this habit of yours of not saying what’s on your mind.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Taketora can  _feel_  Kenma’s smirk, even if he can’t see it. Their cat-shaped night light is more for the aesthetic than anything else.

“That’s better,” Kenma says, and then he nuzzles even closer so that their sweaty foreheads touch, and Taketora swears his heart actually stutters at the contact.

It gives Taketora the courage he needs, though.

“Oh, yeah? Then how about this?” he asks, tipping his head the rest of the way to fit their mouths together, and this time it’s not so terrible. 

Taketora puts all the things he can’t quite say yet -- including all the things he has yet to figure out -- into the swirl of tongue and graze of teeth, and Kenma accepts it all with an unexpected vigor for someone who was just asleep. He puts his hand over Taketora’s where he cradles Kenma’s cheek, half to keep Kenma’s hair out of the way and half to keep himself steady. 

Afterward, it’s the best sleep Taketora has in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
